Goddess of Time: Hero's Curse
by Katjae
Summary: This is sort of a collection of stories I've been working on. It deals with the timeline, and I'm not quite sure HOW I'm going to weave them all in, if I even get that far.


Majora's Mask

"I have kept eyes and ears on him, Master."

"Good," an ethereal voice answered back, "Ah . . . There's been a shift in Time. Ganondorf has failed, but that does not matter. He was doomed to fall to that Sacred Blade. Those fools . . . hehehe . . . If she had just left Time alone, they would have not lost something else. Go now. Ganondorf will yet rise again, and I will have my deal with him yet. But now, you need to keep our 'Hero' busy. He will depart on a journey so sensitive and personal. He will most likely triumph, but that is okay. I will return, I always do."

"Where should I go?"

"Shadow him. And . . . lure that imp into taking me. This will surely keep him busy! Hehehehe . . ."

"Imp?" The man behind the counter asked. There were dozens of masks behind him, but one heart-shaped mask covered with thorns on the counter-top.

"Yes. I was going to do this anyway, but I guess Termina can be saved . . . But so much more will be lost. That princess will soon learn the consequences of her actions. . . But, all in due time."

"Where do I begin, master?"

"In that forest. You will find that portal to Termina there. The imp will make notice of your presence, and he will pounce you. Do not fight back. My powers will ensnare his curiosity, and he will put me on. Then we're going to have a little fun. Do not worry, I will then capture our Hero's attention by some means, then you will play the unfortunate traveler who was likely affected by the imp. Sympathize with the boy, and he will aid you. _He has no choice in this_. Part of that curse, really . . ."

"Yes, Master. Immediately?"

"Yes. But first, send our friend over to Stone Tower Temple. I hope she will find comfort in her new home. Hide her well! Without Ganondorf's influence, she will certainly be discovered."

"At once, Master."

"Good. This will be fun."

"Did you hear?" An excited man asked, "Ganondorf was found guilty of treason!? By the Goddess protect us! What if there're others? Y'know . . . Gerudo spies?"

"Those damn desert rats!" A larger woman said, "So, murder our king and our princess, then take over this land for your own? How did they ever think that was going to succeed?"

"We should be going to war with them! It's only - - - shh . . . look," he whispered, pointing toward the Happy Mask Salesman's shop. The man always carried a smile on his face, spreading happiness wherever he went.

"Cut it out! There is nothing wrong with that man," The woman hissed.

"You don't understand . . . there IS something wrong with him. Think about it, the children -"

"They love him. What's so wrong with that? He sells masks for a living, and kids love that."

"I'm keeping my boy away from that shop. Even if it means moving. No one smiles that much."

"You're full of it. Anyway, I've shopping to do," The woman waddled away, "Come on poochie! Don't leave my side again. Would hate to lose you in these crowds," A small white dog barked back, happily dancing between her feet.

The salesman simply passed the man whispering behind his back. Even hearing and knowing full well what that man was saying, he gave him a huge grin. He cared very little about the opinions of those beneath him – and that fear and mistrust only excited him.

Then someone of importance caught his attention – a young boy garbed in a green tonic.

"Ah yes. Master Link," The salesman cheered, "My, you have been busy as of late? . . . I do appreciate you taking time to spread the joy to my clients. I'd hate to inform you that I will be leaving my shop in search of masks! But you have important business with His Majesty, I presume? I will trouble you no further . . . Have a good day, my little salesman!"

"You too. Where will you be headed?"

"Ah . . . the journey never tells until the quest is finished! Anywhere at all could have potential. You just have to believe it is so. Goodbye, Master Link. Perhaps you could aid me in future pursuits?"

"Sure thing. Good luck!" Link waved him off, then hurried to the castle. The salesman chuckled on his way out the castle gate.

"The hero trusts you?" That voice mused, "Interesting . . ."

"Well, we were business partners . . . For a time. That much he knows. Why he did still escapes me, but the boy can't say no to someone in need. You are right, Master. Quite the curse, indeed."

"A curse he bears diligently. This . . . This will most certainly come in handy. Good work."

"Thank you, Master."

"You are already leaving this land of Hyrule, aren't you?" Zelda asked.

". . . Yes," Link said slowly, "It's why I wanted to meet with you." The princess turned to face him. Link had his horse readied, which only made the truth that much more real to her. An emptiness filled her heart, but she smiled anyway.

"Even though it was only a short time, I feel like I've known you forever. I'll never forget the days we spent together in Hyrule. . . And I believe in my heart that a day will come when I shall meet you again . . . Until that day comes, please . . . Take this . . ." She handed him the Ocarina of Time.

"Zelda I can't -"

"I am praying . . Praying that your journey will be a safe one. If something should happen to you, remember this song. This reminds me of us . . ."

She brought the instrument to her mouth and played the all too familiar song of Time. Link nodded slowly after she finished, then took the Ocarina and played it for her in turn. Link noticed her sadness, but said nothing. He mounted Epona instead, then said, "Thank you. I will come back. I promise." Then rode off.

Zelda closed her eyes and held back tears.

_The Goddess of Time is protecting you. If you play the Song of Time, she will aid you . . ._

"Why Hello there," the salesman smiled to the Skull Kid and his fairy friends, "Please don't let my presence bother you. I'm just passing through," The golden fairy ducked behind the imp and shivered. Her brother comforted her, "Well, I best be going. A long journey awaits me. Don't be frightened, my little fairy. I would not harm you . . ." He smiled, then continued down the path.

After he left earshot, the Skull Kid whispered, "I bet he has a lot of stuff . . . Shall we look?"

"But . . . He scares me!" She was still shivering.

"It's okay, sis, we'll take care of you. What's the plan?"

"I think the usual one will work? What do you say, Tatl? You in?" She growled at the Skull Kid.

"Oh, fine! You boys . . . Why do I hang out with you?"

The salesman looked over his shoulder, but they were gone.

"The bait has been set. Looks like they're going for it. Til we meet again, Master."

"Good luck . . . We will reunite." The salesman felt a blow to the back of his head, then fell over as if it made him unconscious.

"Let us see what he's got, eh?" The Skull Kid rummaged through his large bag of masks, and threw out some of the ones he definitely did not like. Suddenly, he came across an eery mask, with eyes that haunted his soul.

"This . . . mask . . ."

"Ugh, not that one! Skull Kid, it's hideous!" Tatl said.

"Yeah. . . It's freaky looking. Put it back."

"NO! . . . If people want to think that I'm the villain, maybe I should look the part? Besides, what's this guy gonna do with it anyway? I think it fits me very well."

". . .If you say so . . ." Tael said.

"Boys . . . If you insist . . . Just don't expect me to like it!" Tatl huffed.

_The Skull Kid is acting differently. Should we be frightened?_

After a while, the forest begins to look the same. Maybe this was not the greatest plan. Link's eyes began to close. It had been a while since they rested.

"What do you think, girl? Do we need to break?" She snorted, but kept moving, "If you think we should continue . . ." His thoughts drifted back to Zelda again. When he met her in the courtyard after returning and sealing the Door of Time, she had no recollection of the future events. It seemed that only he remembered . . .

None of the Sages remembered and he wondered if Ganondorf did. Not that he would tell if that was the case. He looked at his hand, the Triforce of Courage was still there, but it began to disappear. It started doing that as soon as he hit the border, when Saria's Song could no longer be heard. It must have meant that he was outside of Hyrule's Ordinances.

This was the farthest he had ever been from home, even though he was still in the forest which closely resembled his childhood home.

_Reclaim your lost Time. Live you childhood . . ._

There was not a childhood to return to. Nothing felt the same anymore. His friends did not know the truth, but maybe Saria did. Even then, though, she could not tell him that she lived that future. Perhaps that was for the best . . . It was not a good time for anyone. Only he who lived through it and conquered it could remember it.

But there was someone else who knew. She left him at the alter of the Master Sword, and he was determined to find her.

Suddenly, two fairies jumped in front of the horse, startling Epona and flipping Link over in the process.

"_You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"_

Link turned around, "That voice?" The fairy hid behind him.

"I own the Happy Mask Shop. I travel far and wide in search of masks . . .During my travels, a very important mask was stolen from me by an imp in the woods. So here I am at a loss . . . And now I've found you."

_He doesn't recognize me_, Link thought to himself. Why would he? In this form, he would not recognize the hero of Hyrule.

"Now don't think me rude, but I have been following you . . .For I know of a way to return you to your former self. If you can get back that precious item that was stolen from you, I will return you to normal."

_How does he know about that? Does he know? Why is he acting like he doesn't?_

"In exchange . . . All I ask is that you also get back my precious mask that the imp stole from me. What? Is it not a simple task? Why, to someone like you, it should by no means be a difficult task. Except . . ."

This was really beginning to trouble Link. The salesman knew who he was, but pretended not to.

"The one thing is . . . I'm a very busy fellow . . . And so I must leave this place in three days. How grateful I would be if you could bring it back to me before my time here is up . . . But yes . . . You'll be fine. I see you are young and have tremendous courage. I'm sure you'll find it right away. Well then, I am counting on you."

The salesman watched as Link left the inner Clock Tower. He smiled, then vanished.


End file.
